Loly and Menoly's New Punishment
by whackybiscuit
Summary: rRequest by Knightspark. Ichigo finds Loly and Menoly sneaking around in a bid to get revenge on Orihime. When he corners them and they refuse to back down, Ichigo resorts to drastic measures to punish the two. LolyXIchigoXMenoly! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by KnightSpark. Please see my bio for details if you have requests.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Loly and Menoly's Punishment_

 _ **Shortly after the Fullbringer Arc…  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

The Substitute Soul Reaper sat at his desk scribbling away on some homework. Just because his powers came back didn't mean that he could afford to slack off on his schoolwork. And since Kon wasn't around he couldn't rely on the plushy to take his place; not that Kon was very useful in the first place. "Where even is Kon?" he wondered out loud.

His schoolwork was interrupted when he felt a chill in the air. Standing up, he looked around, knowing exactly what that sensation was. "A Garganta!" He scowled and tried to locate the source of the Garganta. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his combat pass. Popping out of his Human shell, Ichigo transformed into a Soul Reaper and closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses to find the intruders. "Are they here to avenge Aizen?" he wondered. He felt two small presences. They were weak but Ichigo couldn't tell if that was because the intruders were suppressing their spirit energy or not.

But that became a pointless question when they began to move. Ichigo sensed them going to the east. It wasn't in his direction but…"

"Orihime!" he gasped. "They must be trying to kidnap her again!" Throwing the window open, Ichigo jumped into the night and dashed away, anger brewing in his eyes. Whoever was coming for Orihime, they were going to pay…"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Are you sure about this?" Menoly asked her partner, Loly. "I thought we weren't going to do anything to her after last time."

The pig-tailed girl shook her head, venom in her eye. "Hell no! This is our chance! That witch will be at home, thinking she's safe." Her lips formed an evil smile. "She won't be safe from us."

Menoly nodded. It did make sense. The two had staved off their revenge on Orihime Inoue for so long, hoping for the girl to believe that they were long dead or preoccupied. But she was apprehensive about going near the strange girl again, especially after what happened the last time. Yammy had come close to killing them, only sparing them since he felt they were beneath them. "What are we going to do?" she asked, not sure what the plan was.

"Oh, I've got some ideas!" Loly said while still smirking. "First, I'm going to finish what I started and yank her fingernails out. Then I'll carve my name into her back with my dagger. And then-"

A whirlwind suddenly appeared form out of nowhere. Both girls yelped as they were grabbed by the back of their necks and hurled into the air. Landing in a nearby forest, Loly and Menoly landed on the hard ground, thumping as they bounced like dodgeballs. "What the hell?" Loly shouted, confused.

"Was that a tornado?" Menoly groaned as she sat up.

"That wasn't a tornado!" Loly shouted, smacking Menoly in the back of her head. "That was-"

"Me."

The two girls gasped when they saw an orange-haired Soul Reaper appear in front of them, hefting a huge zanpakuto over his shoulder. Menoly's face went pale when she recognized the young man. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Loly had a flash of memory to the last time she encountered Ichigo. "You!" she shouted at the teen who'd defeated her master.

Ichigo blinked in surprise as he got a good look at the two. He vaguely remembered them from Hueco Mundo. They were the two girls who'd attacked Orihime while he was locked in combat with Ulquiorra. "What are you two doing here?" he asked while scowling at the two.

"What are YOU doing here?" Loly demanded while Menoly hid behind her out of fright. "I thought you lost your powers!" One of the reasons they were bold enough of to attack Orihime was because they thought her savior had lost his powers in the fight against their master.

"Got em' back," Ichigo said, still scowling. "Who are you two?"

Finding her nerve, Menoly spoke up. "I'm Menoly and this is Loly."

"Yeah! And we're here for payback!" Loly said, drawing her knife. "That bitch is going to pay for what she did to us!"

Ichigo felt his anger stoked at hearing this girl call his friend such a foul term. "What do you have against Orihime?" he asked, remembering what Orihime told him when the two came to hurt her. "She saved you!"

"She had Lord Aizen's attention! We're the only women who should have that!" Loly shouted. "I don't care who you think you are, but nothing is going to stop us from giving that bitch what she-"

 _Wham!_

Ichigo moved too fast for the two Arrancar to see. In one move he Flashstepped in front of the pair and swung his sword. Just the sheer pressure of his swing sent the two flying backwards. While Menoly landed in some bushes, Loly landed on the hard ground, groaning in pain. Kicking her knife away into the dark bushes, Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and walked towards the two. He'd had enough lip from the girl and he decided to teach her a lesson.

"You…you bastard!" Loly groaned as she rolled onto her hands and knees. "I'll kill you for this!" She gasped when she felt Ichigo grab the back of her neck, yanking her backwards. She turned around and found herself bent over his knee, blushing at the implications. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo steeled his nerves as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He'd never considered himself a pervert or a deviant but he was going to teach this girl and her friend a lesson she'd never forget. Telling himself that he could do this, Ichigo raised up her skirt, revealing her pink panties. "I'm giving you an attitude adjustment!"

"You pervert! Stop looking at my panTIESSSSSS!" Loly shouted as pain erupted in her bottom. Ichigo's hand came down hard on her ass, spanking the girl harshly. She tried to get off his lap but Ichigo reached up and grabbed her pigtails, keeping a tight rein on her. Her back arched as her enemy continued to spank her. Menoly sat up in the bushes and watched in weird fascination as her partner got her comeuppance, scared for what the boy had in mind.

"Had enough?" Ichigo asked once Loly's ass was painted with red handprints.

"Kill you…" Loly cried, tears running down her face. "I'm gonna rip your head off, you bastard…"

Seeing that Loly was still being spiteful and vicious, Ichigo pondered on his options. He didn't want to kill the two. They weren't worth the effort. If he handed them over to the Soul Society they'd be killed for sure. But he couldn't let them go either. They'd just come back to harm Orihime again. In the end Ichigo knew that the only way to stop the two, particularly Loly, was to break them.

Even if it meant doing something that nobody could believe Ichigo was capable of.

Thanking whatever god was up there that none of his friends were around to see this, Ichigo pushed Loly off of his knee. The girl landed on the ground with a thud and tried to rise but her legs failed her from the pain in her stinging ass. She turned her head and saw Ichigo take off his top. Despite the fact that he was her enemy, Loly couldn't help blush from the Adonis body that Ichigo had. It was as if someone sculpted him out of marble.

Then she saw his pants fall to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Loly demanded as Ichigo got naked. "Why're you stripping?"

"To teach you a lesson," Ichigo said, feeling his Inner Hollow egg him on from within him. "You want to hurt Orihime? This is what you get."

Loly struggled in vain as Ichigo pulled her clothes off. First her skirt and underwear and then, after a brief period of struggling, her top was removed, leaving her in her black thigh-high boots. Ichigo would've taken them off but honestly he thought she looked better with them on.

Seeing the naked Arrancar made Ichigo's blood run south. He'd seen women naked before, what with Yoruichi and the porn that Keigo lent him. Still, the girl with her perky C-cup breasts and shaved snatch really lit a fire inside Ichigo. And seeing the defiant look in her eyes drew out a dark part of Ichigo that wanted to snuff out that look like a candle to make sure she knew which of them were powerless.

Loly started to shake out of fear as Ichigo advanced towards her, his throbbing cock bouncing with each step. Loly backed away until she hit a tree. "You…you stay away from me!" she shouted, wishing she had her knife. She'd fire a Cero but she knew that Ichigo was too strong. She yelped when Ichigo grabbed her by her pigtail. Seeing Ichigo's cock in front of her, she glared up at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Ichigo met her challenge by yanking on her ponytail again. When Loly yelped in pain Ichigo shoved his manmeat into her mouth. Loly gagged as her mouth was small mouth was filled. She'd had intercourse with several men before in Las Noches but Ichigo was bigger than any of her previous partners. Gripping her other ponytail, Ichigo pushed into her until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Then he kept going.

"Glckk! Guckkkk!" Loly gagged as Ichigo slid in and out of her mouth, getting the skullfuck of a lifetime. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo's cock slide down her throat. ' _Can't…breathe!'_

Ichigo had never felt the bliss of a woman's mouth before. As he slid in and out of her, he felt her wet tongue on the underside and shuddered, feeling his balls tighten up from the sweet feeling. Throwing his head back, he blew his load inside Loly's mouth, stuffing her face with his spunk like he was stuffing a turkey.

Loly's cheeks bulged as her mouth filled with burning hot spunks like she was a squirrel filled with nuts before she had to swallow. She came pretty close to choking to death when Ichigo finally pulled out of her mouth. Lurching forward, Loly coughed up cum while taking gasps of air. "You…you…" she started, not knowing how to respond to getting skullfucked. To make things worse, when she rubbed her legs together she found she'd gotten wet from such violent play.

The look in her eye told Ichigo that she still haven't had enough. Luckily for him though he was still hard as a rock. He knew that he would have to take this further to make Loly submit. "Had enough?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Fuck you!" Loly shouted, wiping the cum off her lips. "I'm gonna kill you! Then I'm going to kill that bitch!"

Scowling, Ichigo threw his restraint to the wind. Grabbing Loly, he pushed her onto her hands and knees, Menoly watching while blushing madly at the implication. Loly's eye widened when she felt something poke against her wet entrance and tried to get away, not wanting to be taken by her enemy. Her struggle was pointless when Ichigo grabbed her waist and thrust into her wet honeypot.

Two sounds came from the duo. One was Ichigo's small groan while the other was Loly's loud cry. They both said the same thing as Ichigo penetrated Loly.

"FUCK!"

Thankfully for Ichigo, this was not his first time; it'd be mortifying for him to think that he lost his virginity taking an Arrancar against her will. He and Tatsuki had made the beast with two backs shortly after he saved her from Aizen, the two becoming friends with benefits.

Wanting to make the spiteful girl pay for her words, Ichigo didn't give Loly time to adjust. His hips smacked against her ass rapidly, the dirty sound echoing throughout the forest.

"Guhhhh!" Loly groaned. She'd had some rough partners but nobody had ever fucked her this hard before. "Stop!"

Ichigo's response was to grab her pigtails and pull back on them like the reins to a horse. The Arrancar clawed at the ground beneath her as Ichigo fucked her hard and fast, the pain in her head matched by the unwanted pleasure in her loins.

Ichigo could feel her tighten around him and knew she was getting off on being taken. "You like that?" he asked, feeling a dark thrill run through him as he pushed into her wet walls.

"Guhhhhhhh!" Loly moaned, her back arching until it hurt from Ichigo's pulling. "Not…my…hair!" she shouted before she moaned again. "Oh fuck! So big!" Before she even realized it, her hips started to move on their own.

Menoly watched as her friend got fucked senseless. She watched as Loly's face twisted with both pain and pleasure and felt dirty just watching. Feeling her loins heat up, her hand dipped down into her pants to touch herself.

Loly saw white as Ichigo fucked her like it was the last day of his life. "OHHHHHH!" she moaned, sticking her tongue out lewdly from such rough treatment. Her hair felt like it was going to be torn out any second thanks to Ichigo's rough pulling. ' _Fuck! Fuck! He's so big! My pussy feels like its melting. I can't…resist…'_

Ichigo let go of Loly's hair just when the girl was about to lose her ebony locks and instead grabbed hold of her swaying breasts, squeezing the tender melons roughly in his calloused hands. Wanting to bend Loly further, he bit down on Loly's neck, his teeth digging into her soft skin like a predator marking his prey.

The idea of being branded by her enemy was so kinky to the girl that it sent her over the edge. "Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked as ecstasy coursed through her, making her see stars before collapsing.

"Ughhh!" Ichigo grunted, thrusting into her climaxing pussy as hard as he could. He didn't care anymore. He was going to tame this girl. "Cumming!" he groaned, slamming his cock as deep as it could go inside Loly's cunt before unloading inside of her, shooting his load into the Arrancar's womb.

Loly's arms and legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground, Ichigo's weight pinning her to the ground while her womb melted from the heat of Ichigo's seed. "You…bas…tard…" she groaned before passing out.

Pulling out of Loly, Ichigo stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was satisfied with Loly's punishment. "If you ever come near Orihime, I'll pound you even harder!" he said to the unconscious girl. He turned around to her partner. "Now for-"

Ichigo was caught off guard when he saw that the blonde Arrancar was naked, sitting back against a tree and fingering herself while she watched her partner get fucked hard. Realizing that she'd been caught with her hand in her cookie jar, Menoly stood up and blushed, covering her naked bits with her hands. Despite being turned on by watching Ichigo fuck her partner like no tomorrow she was a little scared. "Please don't hurt me. I swear, it was all Loly's idea…" she said meekly.

Sighing Ichigo held his hands up. He could tell that of the two, Loly was the worst of them. All of his anger had been towards Loly. Now that he'd fucked the daylights out of her, he wasn't in the mood for another bout of hate sex. "It's fine. If you swear to stay away from Orihime, I won't hurt you."

Gulping, Menoly slowly walked over to the boy. "No, it's not fine. I…I should've stopped Loly. I deserve punishment," she approached the boy and got down on her knees. "Let me make it up to you."

The sight of the naked Arrancar, begging for punishment, made Ichigo's blood run south again. In no time at all his cock was nice and hard again. Looking around, he saw nobody except for the unconscious Loly. ' _Screw it,'_ he told himself. ' _Is she wants it, I'll give it.'_ Stroking himself, he guided his erection towards the Arrancar's lips. "Suck me off," he commanded.

Gripping his strong thighs, Menoly wrapped her lips around his head and gave the boy head. Ichigo's eyes closed and his head tilted backward as the woman sucked him off, her head bobbing back and forth. Menoly moaned into the manmeat stuffing her face as she tasted him. She could taste her partner's juices on his cock, turning her on. "Mmmhh!" she moaned, her mind turning to mush from Ichigo's scent and taste. "Glck! Gcckk!" she gagged as Ichigo gently grabbed her head and pushed deeper down her throat. He didn't recklessly fuck her face like he did Loly but he wasn't gentle either.

And yet, Menoly loved it. She reached down and played with her wet snatch again as she stuffed her face with cock, the subservient girl easily bowing before Ichigo.

The blonde Arrancar was disappointed when Ichigo's manhood left her wet orifice. However, she was taken aback when Ichigo reached down and lifted her up into his arms. Her breasts pressed against his chiseled chest, he hooked his elbows around her knees and lowered her down onto his cock. Menoly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, throwing her head back while she was speared with his cock. The two moaned in unison as Ichigo lifted and lowered Menoly up and down his manhood, her tender nipples rubbing against his heated skin. "Oh god! You're so big!" Menoly groaned and clutched Ichigo's shoulders tightly as he reshaped her insides, feeling like she was being made his bitch.

Grunting like a wild animal, Ichigo reveled in the tightness of Menoly's snatch. He didn't know how this girl could be so tight. She was way tighter than Loly! "Fuck!" he grunted, thrusting up into her depths while enjoying the face of pleasure that Menoly wore.

"Ahhh!" Menoly cried out when Ichigo knocked at the door to her womb. It hurt but it hurt so good. "Fuck me! Fuck meeeee!" she shouted.

Ichigo's hands slid down to cup her round ass, leaning her back until he could see her round breasts bounce with every thrust into her. Ichigo lost count of the minutes that ticked by while he got comfortable inside of Menoly, finding the girl to somehow make him want her even more. Bringing her back up against his chest, he crashed his lips against hers while their sweaty bodies became glued together. Their tongues dueled with lustful fervor, Menoly running her hands through Ichigo's sweaty orange hair. When they finally broke for air, Menoly moaned while her face twisted with debauchery. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Your cock is making me cum!" she moaned lewdly.

Ichigo had to admit he was close too. His cock was already sensitive from blowing his load twice and the tightness of Menoly's snatch was enough to drive any man wild. "Me too!" he grunted. Still carrying Menoly, he walked over to a nearby tree and pressed her against the rough bark. Menoly held on to him for dear life as he thrust into her even harder, hitting her most sensitive spots. "I'm gonna blow!" he cried out before unleashing his white tidal wave inside of Menoly.

"OHHHHHH!" Menoly shouted sa she climaxed together with Ichigo, her pussy tightening around him while her juices soaked his balls. She captured Ichigo's lips and moaned into them as he filled her womb with his seed, her body shaking in his arms.

For a moment, the two stayed like that, Ichigo pressing Menoly against the tree bark while glued to her lips and filling her womb to the brim. Finally Ichigo had enough and pulled away, gently lifting Menoly off of his softening manhood and laying her on the ground. "That…was…" Menoly couldn't describe the words. She wished that Ichigo had it in him for one more round.

Gathering his clothes, Ichigo turned to the blonde. "You should take your friend and leave. And don't come back," he warned her. "If you try to hurt Orihime again, I won't be so nice."

Menoly looked at Ichigo and nodded, fetching her clothes. "I will. But…where will we go?" she asked. "Hueco Mundo has become a free-for-all with Lord Aizen gone. And without a new master to serve, Loly and I are useless. The other Arrancar will kill us for sure."

Ichigo found himself in a dilemma. He could tell from the look in Menoly's eye that she was serious but on the other hand he didn't want to have someone as volatile and malicious as Loly around him, especially if Orihime was close by.

A third voice came out of nowhere to settle the problem. "I believe that I can assist you with this problem."

Turning around, Ichigo blushed when he saw Kisuke's head pop out of the bushes. "Kisuke!" Ichigo gasped. "How…how long have you been there?"

Hiding behind his fan, Kisuke's eyes gleamed evilly at Ichigo. "Long enouuuugh…" he sang. "Anyway, I could use a few more pairs of hands around the shops. The girls could stay with me."

"Yeah but…" Ichigo glanced at the unconscious Loly. "What about…"

"Oh Yoruichi knows how to whip her into shape. And if she tries to do anything to our dear Orihime…" A chuckle escaped the shopkeeper as he glanced back at Ichigo. "I believe you can dish out some more punishment. Oh wait 'till I tell Yoruichi and Tessai about this! Who knew you could be so harsh, Ichigo?"

"You shut your mouth!" Ichigo shouted, drawing his zanpakuto. He turned back to Menoly, who was putting her clothes back on. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Menoly nodded. "But…if Loly tries to do something like this again…" she bowed in front of Ichigo piously. "Please punish me too!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. "Okay."

"Oh my," Kisuke noted as he scooped up Loly. "Now I can't wait to see what you do to them next…"

"KISUKE!"

The End


End file.
